


yeah then i know how you want her

by acidquill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Related, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spoilers/speculation for 3x10</p>
            </blockquote>





	yeah then i know how you want her

**Author's Note:**

> so I have this theory about Cora, this is my way of vaguely throwing it out there under the guise of writing for the upcoming Derek&Jennifer interaction. plus, Derek can never have enough angst. title borrowed from MB20.

Derek’s at the loft when his phone goes off. He almost ignores it, except no one calls him unless something’s gone wrong. _Not Cora_ , he thinks. He’d know if she was - Peter would. He hits the button, brings up his messages. There’s a forwarded text from Scott, who’s apparently sent it to half the people in his contacts.

_Ms Blake is Darach. Watch ur back._

Derek drops his phone. Watches the spread of spider-webbing cracks across the screen when it hits the concrete. No. This isn’t - he can’t have been this blind. Not again. Jennifer is. She’s not Ka- he swallows down bile. Feels his claws dig into his palms. Derek opens his hands; the only thing left on them is blood.

He’s stupid. So fucking stupid.

He needs to get back to the hospital, to Cora. He waits.

It doesn’t take long.

Derek hears her get off the elevator. Listens as she navigates the hallway and wrestles with the latch. Jennifer doesn’t look any different when she slips through the door.

“Derek! I was hoping I’d catch you here.”

Her smile doesn’t slip. Her steps don’t falter. She walks up to him the same as she’s done dozens of times now. Leans up for a kiss.

Derek snaps. He has her in the air by the throat before she’s touched his cheek.

“What are you?”

His voice distorts in a growl. The nausea, the numbness from before is gone. Anger boils through him, hot and vicious. He wants her in _pieces_. Jennifer doesn’t panic, not really. He can still hear her heartbeat over the blood rushing in his ears. It’s steadier than it should be. Her grip on his wrist tightens.

“The only person who can save your sister.”

“What do you know about - what did you do to Cora?” He roars. Lets his claws sink into her neck. She stops struggling, drops one of her arms.

“I expected a little more from you, Derek. I thought we could handle this like civilized adults.”

Derek isn’t expecting the blade between his ribs. He flinches when it scrapes bone. Jennifer studies him for a moment.

“Well, I say _civilized_ …”

She twists the knife; Derek chokes. His growls taper off to a rasp. The blood bubbles up in his throat, creeps between his teeth. Jennifer smiles at him.  “I’d appreciate it if you put me down.”

She punctuates every word with increased pressure on the blade. Derek’s arm shakes. Jennifer presses a little more and he can’t hold her up. Her feet hit the floor; his hand stays around throat. She pats his head like he’s a dog. Derek’s snarl is wet and thick. Blood sprays across her face. She won’t stop smiling.

“Since you’ve been such a good boy, I’ll tell you a secret,” she whispers. “I didn’t do anything to your sister; I didn’t have to. Your precious Cora isn’t supposed to be here. She’s a dead girl walking, Derek. She always was, and her time is running out. Soon you‘ll be putting her right back in the ground.”

She reaches up and un-pries each of his fingers from her neck.

“But if you help me, you won’t have to.”


End file.
